Big Time Idiot
by AllOfMeHatesYou
Summary: - Summaries are not my strong suit, therefore I don't write them - Ft: Jade West (From Victorious) The first chapter is just a short first attempt! Other chapters may or may not be longer!


Must have been one killer party the evening before, because as James awoke that morning he was greeted with one hell of a banging headache, as he dragged his body to sit upright with his back against the head board, both his hands shot up to cradle his pained head, and he groaned. At that moment Carlos bounded into the bedroom demanding details, "So how was it?" he quizzed, bouncing onto his own bed.  
"Carlos, I barely remember a thing from last night?" James responded. "That good huh?" Carlos teased, much to James' confusion.  
"What are you telling me?" James asked, irritated by the sudden inquisition at this time of morning.

"Was it worth the risk?" Carlos asked gesturing with his eyebrows, before pointing over to James' bed.. causing him to turn his head and lift the sheets, placing them down almost immediately. "Why is there a **_naked_** chick in my bed?" he asked in a loud whisper, more to the point why was **_he_** naked too?

"Not just any chick, dude.. check again" Carlos urged his friend, and James once again lifted the sheets.. taking a good look at the very girl he'd ended up taking to bed last night, taking in her raven black waves and snow white skin. That's when his eyes widened in horror. "No? ..No, no.. Please tell me I was forced into this and that this wasn't at all done by my own free will?" James spoke, pleading with his friend.. he hadn't remembered much of the evening, it'd all become a massive blur after his tenth strong drink.  
"Oh come on" Carlos tried to make him look at the bright side in all of this "..you totally got it on with the hottest girl that goes to our collage."

"Yeah.. she's hot" James admitted. "..And a complete psychopath." he concluded. "She's in my sociology class, and bio **and** Gym.. Did you know she put hair removal cream in one girls shampoo during her first week here?" James enlightened his friend. "I can **not** get on her bad side. James Diamond will _**not**_ look good without any hair!" he was beginning to freak out.. James prided himself on being the best looking guy in that college.. actually being the best looking guy in L.A as far as he was concerned. Now he was silently hoping that next college semester he'd have no classes in common with this chick.  
He was just extremely thankful that it was the end of their collage term. At least he could avoid this girl for the next two months. It was nice to be back at the Palmwoods after the time away at College, and sure from what he'd remembered of the end of year party last night, (_before he started drinking_) it had been tons of fun.. but what he'd done last night, although it must have been great _(not that he remembered_) it also had to be considered one of the most stupid things he'd done.

Carlos grinned at his friend "I'll leave you to deal with crazy girl." he spoke before leaving the room.  
"Yeah.. **THANKS A LOT!**" James yelled after him, suddenly regretting his decision to shout..when the girl began to stir. What had she done to him last night? It felt like she'd given his skull a good bashing against the headboard, given the pain that now soared through his head.  
James had to slowly slip his body out of bed to avoid disturbing her further as he quickly picked up his boxers and tank top, putting them on as he too left the room and entered into the kitchen where Logan and Kendall _(along with Carlos)_ were sat at the dining table with a bowl of cereal each. All three of them turning to look up at James each wearing a rather smug expression among their faces. "What?" he snapped, sitting in the empty seat at the head of the table.

"That good?" Kendall quickly teased his friend. "Dude I remember **NOTHING!**" James stated firmly.  
"Didn't sound like _nothing_ last night.. In fact it sounded like you both **REALLY** enjoyed it.." he continued to tease.  
"Next time.. could you try to keep it down?.." he added, earning himself a harsh glare from James.  
"Yeah.. laugh it up! But remember her face when I go missing and you have to explain to the cops what happened to me!" He shot back much to Kendall's amusement. "After what I heard last night, I think murder will be the **last** thing on her mind."

James moved from his seat to grab a pair of jeans from the clean dry washing pile on the kitchen counter. "Yeah well.. I'm not hanging around to find out.." James replied as he changed into the clean pants.  
"_Ooooh_, bad move.. girls don't like it when you ditch them after a night of passion." Logan stated, rubbing his cheek in remembrance of all the times Camille had slapped him for something similar. Then again Camille slapped him for just about **EVERYTHING** he did.  
James eyed his friends with the kind of expression that read 'lie for me' .. " Just tell her Gustavo wanted to see me or something!" He explained, while slipping into his high tops that he'd left by the locker, before making a swift exit.

Shortly after James had left, the raven haired beauty emerged from his bedroom wearing only her underwear and one of James' shirts, that lightly skimmed her thighs, barely covering her ass from the back view. Her hair was a mess but her make up from the night before remained untouched, minus the slight smudging of her lipstick.  
"So where's James?" she enquired, "And where's the coffee in this place?" Jade required her caffeine fix each morning. Logan gestured over to the coffee machine and Jade took a mug from the kitchen basin, rinsing it out before filling it up to her own content. "James.. had to leave early." Carlos explained, looking rather guilty as he lied.  
A quick humourless laugh escaped Jade's lips. "Typical male.. once they get what they want, they bail." she replied, stirring the two sugars into her beverage.

"That's not exactly like James, he left for other reasons." Kendall corrected her. "Oh, Well I'd '_love_' to hear this.." Jade commented with slight bitterness to her tone.  
"He thought you were going to.." Kendall's eyes appeared to glance upwards briefly while thinking of the correct words. "..I don't know.. '_kill him_' for what happened between you last night.."

Jade rolled her eyes.. figures he'd think the worst of her. "That **IDIOT**.." she spat, shaking her head as she sipped at the coffee. "So what lie did he tell you to give me?" Jade was no fool, she knew a little too much about men. And Carlos proved her suspicions right when he accidently blurted out James' cover story, like the idiot he was.  
Now Jade knew exactly where to find him to give her a piece of his mind. Because as stupid as James was.. he wasn't stupid enough to hang around by the pool waiting to get caught out. ".. you guys are always prepared to cover your ass when you do this sort of thing." Jade commented, gripping the mug tightly between her hands.. **now** she was angry. James had ditched her, because he'd heard certain things about her! He knew nothing about the circumstances nor why she'd done those mean things.. in fact he hadn't even attempted to get to know her. How judgemental.


End file.
